


Changing Everything

by thatnerdemryn



Series: Em's Femslash February 2020 [29]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arranged Marriage, F/F, First Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:27:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22976140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatnerdemryn/pseuds/thatnerdemryn
Summary: “You don’t have to do this, Izzy,” Alec commented so only she could hear. She looked across the altar to see Jace nodding in agreement to what Alec was saying. Izzy rolled her eyes at her brothers and handed her bouquet to Alec.“Jace has Clary and you have Magnus. This is the only way that everyone in our family stays happy, Alec. I do have to do this,” Izzy reasoned as she heard the thump of the door once more.
Relationships: Lydia Branwell/Isabelle Lightwood
Series: Em's Femslash February 2020 [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1621414
Comments: 5
Kudos: 22





	Changing Everything

The soft chorus of violins started as Izzy floated down the aisle, a carefully crafted bouquet of white lilies and roses in her hands. It had been one of the only things Izzy was able to decide on for this wedding. She glanced around the room, unable to even put a fake smile on her face. The left side was filled with the smiling faces of Clave members and their parents and it was enough to have her looking away quickly. Her eyes wandered to the left side where her friends were watching her, sad and understanding smiles on their faces. She caught Alec’s eyes as he reached out his hand to help her up the few steps leading to the altar. 

“You don’t have to do this, Izzy,” Alec commented so only she could hear. She looked across the altar to see Jace nodding in agreement to what Alec was saying. Izzy rolled her eyes at her brothers and handed her bouquet to Alec. 

“Jace has Clary and you have Magnus. This is the only way that everyone in our family stays happy, Alec. I  _ do _ have to do this,” Izzy reasoned as she heard the thump of the door once more. She peered up the aisle and was surprised when her breath caught in her throat. A soft ‘wow’ left her lips as Lydia appeared. Izzy had really only seen her in her overly professional suits that made Izzy immediately dislike her, so to see her in a dress was breathtaking enough. 

“Woah,” Alec whispered and she heard Jace whistle to himself. Izzy’s eyes wandered from her perfect updo, braided together with tiger lilies that matched Izzy’s bouquet, to the off white dress decorated with small diamonds that hugged every curve Izzy didn’t know Lydia had. As she walked closer, Izzy could see the flats she knew Lydia was trying to hide from her family underneath the long dress. Izzy gulped audibly and Alec leaned forward. “You gonna be okay, Izzy?” Izzy nodded and cleared her throat as Jace stepped down the altar to assist Lydia up the stairs. They faced each other for a moment, both of them taking in the woman before them before their eyes met. 

“Ready to do this?” Lydia whispered as she held one of her now empty hands out. Izzy nodded, not as reluctantly as she expected, and laced their fingers together. 

“As ready as I’ll ever be,” Izzy commented as they turned toward the officiant. When the ceremony was almost over, Izzy felt her nervousness overtake her. Lydia seemed to notice as she squeezed Izzy’s hand in hers. They faced each other as the officiant asked them to share their first kiss as a married couple. Izzy stared down at where they were connected, Lydia’s thumbs brushing soft circles on the back of her hand. 

“One kiss won’t change anything, Izzy,” Lydia promised as she pulled Izzy closer to her. Izzy nodded and leaned the rest of the way. When their lips pressed together, Izzy knew that promise was broken. That kiss would change  _ everything _ . 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought on [Tumblr](https://archeryandeyeliner.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/thatnerdemilyj).
> 
> Please leave kudos if you like it and comment to make me smile.


End file.
